My Love For You
by meloveyou22
Summary: Jack and Tooth both have feelings for each other but don't know it. When evil attacks the guardians, a massive power force separates North, Bunny and Sandy away from Tooth and Jack. The two of them bond and...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first story! I hope you guys like it. If there are any concerns or anything, just let me know!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Jack looked up at the sky. He saw Sandy, spreading his dream sand to all children ready to sleep. It had been exactly two months since they defeated Ptich and Jack had really gotten to know everyone.

Especially Tooth.

Tooth was always so cheery and Jack knew that Tooth and her mini faries found him quite attractive. But that was nothing compared to what he felt for Tooth.

That's right. Jack has fallen in love with Tooth. Ever since she gave him that sweet hug after they defeated Pitch, he had loved her. The moment he looked into those beautiful violet and pink eyes, he realized that his feelings for her were strong.

Of course, nobody knew about it. If they did, he wouldn't here the end of it.

But he was here, outside Jamie's house, because he had played with the little guy all day and the poor little thing was exhausted. But his mind stayed on the fact that he loved Tooth and that she may, possibly, not feel the same way.

**BACK AT TOOTH'S PALACE**

"Australia, Kenya, Cuba! Come on, fairies, move those little wings of yours! Children will wake up soon! Let's go!" Tooth exclaimed. Her little fairies obeyed and rushed to collect more teeth. Baby Tooth brought one tooth up the Tooth. It was a beautiful white, sparkly tooth. It reminded her of Jack's teeth.

Jack Frost. The most cutest boy she knew. His beautiful white hair on his pale white skin was perfect. And his smile, oh his mischievous smile was too gorgeous to put in words. Alright, she'll admit that at first, she had only thought of Jack to be attractive. But over these past two months, she has grown very close to him. And now, as much as it is hard to admit, she is in love. With Jack. But what would he see in her? They were good friends, but she probably is the only one out of the two with stronger feelings. The possibility of Jack not returning her feelings was horrifying.

And she didn't like it at all.

The sun came up, an all her little fairies had returned. Baby Tooth had to shake her leader to get her thoughts straightened out. Tooth shook her head and congratulated her fairies for another well tooth-hunt. But just as she said that, one of the mini fairies told Tooth to look up into the sky. Tooth looked up and realized that North was calling them all to the north pole. She wondered what was wrong, but she was a little excited. After all, she will be able to see Jack again.

**BACK AT JAMIE'S**

Jac was still thinking about Tooth when he realized there was something up in the sky. He looked up to see some sort of green light in the sky. He realized that this was the signal to call the guardians together. He quickly rushed up into the sky and made it to the north pole as fast as he could. He was, of course, wondering what it could be but he was also looking very forward to seeing the beautiful Tooth Fairy. He was getting chills because she was so beautiful. If only she felt the same way...

_**Well, that's all for part one. Ill get the rest up as soon as possible! Please review and follow! Thanks :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys so much! When I posted my last story, i got a BUNCH of favorites, follows and reviews! Thank you! You guys rule! So my last chapter was kind of short so I tried to make this one longer. Enjoyy :) - meloveyou22**_

"Welcome, my fellow guardians!" North exclaimed.

"What do you want, mate? Why did you call all of us here?" Bunny whinned. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Is it Pitch again?" Tooth asked.

Jack comforably put his hand on her back, "Pitch is gone, Tooth. Don't worry. He won't come back. At least not for a LONG time." He smiled. Tooth graciously returned the smile. Both went red then turned back to the others.

"Jack is correct," North started, "It is not Pitch. But it is something else. Something danger, and evil."

"What is it?" Bunny asked, serious now.

North looked at the Guardians, and the guardians looked at him.

"I don't know!" North yelled.

Sandy angrily formed a question mark above his head.

"I feel it," North put his hands on his stomach, "in my belly."

All the Guardians groaned. "Not THIS again!" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I am right!" North yelled, "I was right when Pitch came and I am right now!"

The tone of his voice told the other Guardians that he was serious.

"But what kind of evil? What do you mean?" Jack asked, concerened.

"I don't know. But it is far worse that Pitch's nightmares. And I feel like it is coming here, and soon." North said.

As if right on cue, a giant black sword cut through North's place. It cout down right between: Tooth and Jack were together and Sandy, Bunny and North were on the otherside.

"What's happening?" Tooth called, frightened. She clutched Jack, who held her close.

"Evil has come!" North shouted.

"As if we couldn't find out for our selves!" Bunny screamed. He saw Tooth glaring at him and said, "Nevermind."

They were, surprisingly, floating away on top of water. Each and everyone of the Guardians' powers were out and they felt weak.

Survival was becoming tough.

**TOOTH'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm scared. This entire situation is horrifying. I feel so weak. We're floating away so fast, I can harly see Sandy, Bunny and North.

The only good thing about this is that Jack is with me. He's holding me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I think." I replied.

It was silent for a long time.

I broke the silence with a hug. I could see the surprised look on his face. But i couldn;t control myself.

"Thank you," I said.

I felt him put his arms around me. I felt safe.

"No sweat," He whispered.

By now there was no sign of the other Guardians.

It was just Jack and I.

Alone.

**JACK'S POINT OF VIEW**

She hugged me. She rapped her soft arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I'll admit, I was surprised. But the second I breathed in her sweet sent, I returned the hug. It was a magical moment- really.

Except for the fact that the other Guardians are lost.

Where the evil came from, there's no way to tell.

It's night now, and Tooth is practically crying. She can't deliver her coins and collect the teeth because her powers are down and she is weak. I tried to comfort her by putting my hand on her shoulder. She gratefully smiled at me. I smiled back. Her beautiful eyes turned to look to the sky. I kept looking at her, marveling her beauty.

She was remarkable.

And I couldn't be any more in love with her.

_**That's it for this chapter! Keep checking for the next! Please favorite, follow and review! I love you guys! I have a new poll- Check it out! - meloveyou22**_


	3. POSTPONED!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**First i wanna thank you all for your support and love :)**_

_**Second i have some bad news :(**_

_**My next chapter will not be put up for some time. **_

_**I had it saved on another laptop but my dad got it formated so its gone.**_

_**I am trying too re-write it.**_

_**But it may take a while.**_

_**So im afraid i had to give you this junk :( Sorry bout that...**_

_**But ill put it up as soon as possible and ill try to make it as long s possible!**_

_**Thanks to all my fanss!**_

_**Love youu! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**- meloveyou22**_


End file.
